


Kaiju Kigus

by pinkpompom



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kigurumis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpompom/pseuds/pinkpompom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a little secret, and it's that he likes to make cute dance videos in his kaiju kigurumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiju Kigus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> I COULD NOT RESIST, OH MY GOSH NOOOOO I'M SORRY.

Newt loved to dance around the lab when Hermann wasn’t looking, and sometimes even when he was, with earbuds popped in so no one but him could hear the up-beat music he was so in sync with. He bounced and popped and flicked and perfected every little move and pose to go with his favourite songs, most of them from the anime he liked to watch, some of them made by online artists, but his favourite part was filming.

 

Whenever Newt had really gotten a dance down pat, he would don his favourite kaiju kigurumi, or sometimes just a hoodie, and film himself in his small corner of the lab where he kept all his instruments and other various personal items. The worst part was having to wait until Hermann was out of the lab, which usually meant having to stay up ‘til around 3 or 4 AM, pretending to do work until Hermann would sigh and leave with the usual “Don’t wear yourself so thin, Newton,” before closing the door on his way out.

 

Newt would leap out of his chair the moment the door clicked shut, rushing to the bottom drawer of the ancient filing cabinet to grab his kigu where he stashed it. He kept his camera and tripod folded up behind the couch, not really hidden as he would just claim it was for “filming experiments” if Hermann ever asked.

 

Nothing made Newt as happy as when he received floods of comments in every language around the world, telling him just how “super cute and talented!!!” he was. It made every week exciting, and checking his email even more fun. Sure, he got the occasional rude commenter, but nothing bad enough to get him down. He always replied with a little “(●´∀｀●) _Sorry!”_ and moved on.

 

And to Newt’s surprise, he’d managed to keep it a secret from the entire Shatterdome for the past 10 years.

 

* * *

 

Newt had practiced ten times, no, more like fifteen (or was it closer to twenty?), and had finally decided his newest dance was good enough to film. He had been waiting all day for Hermann to leave, and it was finally 2 AM when the door had clicked shut behind him

 

Newt dashed to the corner, opening the drawer and tugging on his Otachi hoodie over his usual work clothes and tossed the hood up over his head. The fabric was a dark muted teal colour with bright aqua detail stitching along the front and sleeves. The sleeves were a little too long and came to the middle of his hands, and the hood skimmed the top of his glasses, but he loved it all the same. The sleeves resembled big wings, and the hood was complete with pearlescent bauble eyeballs and tall eyestalks reaching about 5 or so inches above his head. Newt, as much as he’d never admit it to Hermann or anyone else he knew, felt cute as hell.

 

He set up the tripod and camera, positioned in front of the wall he kept all his kaiju posters on, and positioned himself on the small black X in tape on the floor before leaning forward to press play on the music, and then hit the record button.

 

The song he chose this time was called ‘Toluthin Antenna’ and was sung by the popular vocaloid called Len Kagamine. The music opened with two beeping notes, followed by a quirky squeaking noise, then started into the full-fledged up-beat rhythm and singing in Japanese. With the first note, Newt jumped into his first pose; legs bent inward and arms raised above his head with his fingers pointed. He wore a big smile on his face, eyes shut tight as he already knew the dance so well he hardly had to watch his own feet anymore. He bumped his hip, and threw his hands on his hips to kick his legs out to each side. His arm flew up, hand spread out wide as he slowly brought it back down to his side, then back up in front of him to continue the dance.

 

Newt danced with the utmost enthusiasm, not missing a beat and smiling big and wide the entire time. He finished the whole dance without having to do more than one take, and shut off the camera, absolutely pleased as punch with himself.

 

Next, his second favourite step: editing the video to add sparkles and cute chibi kaiju along the sides.

 

* * *

 

It was 2:45 PM and Newt was working on his side of the lab as usual, arm elbow-deep in kaiju guts and leg jiggling away as he listened to the music in his earbuds. He didn’t hear Hermann say his name from across the room.

 

“Newton…”

 

Newt didn’t look up, and Hermann just continued to stare at his laptop in disbelief. This couldn’t be him, could it? But it was almost undeniable… That was definitely the wall on Newt’s side of the lab, albeit with a few chairs and bongos moved out of the way. He could barely make out his face under the large hood that flopped around over his face as he bounced and popped to the sickly-sweet music, but Hermann could definitely make out the distinct pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses under there. There was no denying it, that was definitely _his_ Newton Geiszler dancing like crazy in the video. Under the screename xXKaijuBoiXx, of all things.

 

“Newton.” Hermann tried slightly louder, finally getting Newt’s attention enough for him to remove his earbuds.

 

“What, dude?” He barely looked up from his pile of organs.

 

“I believe I have found something… interesting. Would you care to explain?”

 

Newt looked over his shoulder slightly confused, but shrugged and removed his gloves and headlamp before waltzing over with his hands shoved in his pockets.

 

“When did you film this?” Hermann asked plainly, turning his laptop around.

 

Newt froze the moment he laid eyes on the small video on the screen, seeing himself bouncing around in rhythm to the tune playing from the tinny speakers. His cheeks flushed bright red and his mouth pulled in tight as he searched desperately for an answer. “I-I, wh-where did you-- how did you-- I can, uh…” Newt stumbled over his words as his fingers grasped desperately at his leather bracelets. “How do you even know…”

 

“I’m fairly certain it’s you ‘ XX Kaiju Boy XX’.” Hermann smiled slightly, feeling a little bad for making Newt turn such a pale shade of white so suddenly. He decided it was best to end his suffering before he had some sort of breakdown right then and there. “It’s quite good, I hadn’t any idea you were so talented at dancing.”

 

Newt’s green eyes shot back up to meet Hermann’s, somehow managing to look even more surprised. “You think so..? I mean, I uh, I wouldn’t say--“

 

“Of course I think so, it’s plain as day right here. You must have practiced quite a bit. And that garment is quite intricate. Is it meant to resemble Otachi? Where on earth did you find something like that?”

 

“I uh, I made it…” Newt grinned sheepishly, his hand flying to rub awkwardly at the back of his heating neck.

 

“Astounding, you are not only capable of dancing, but sewing clothes as well?” Hermann smiled softly as he raised himself out of his chair, circling around the desk to grasp Newt’s free hand. “Are there many other hidden talents I’m not aware of?”

 

Newt laughed and shook his head earnestly. “No, no, dude, I just uh, yeah, just those. I dunno, they’re just fun, I guess.”

 

Hermann placed a light kiss on Newt’s stubbly cheek. “Goodness darling, you surprise me every day.”

 

Newt laughed again, squeezing Hermann’s hand in his. “I could, like, show you a move or two? It’s easy once you get the hang of it.”

 

Which of course only earned a small chuckle and furrowed brows from Hermann.


End file.
